Tweedles Drabbles
by Potikanda
Summary: My bits and pieces stories about the Twins and what they get up to on a regular basis in Windsor. Rated M in case I get descriptive later on in the drabbles. ;D
1. Rewards

So, I decided I wanted to have a place to drabble about the Tweedles and make up little stories. This is the first one. I started out having this great idea in my head, but then it turned into this. It's not very good, but it's something.

* * *

><p>"Oof!"<p>

Evan and Ethan Brightman looked at each other, twin smiles gracing their faces as they opened the door to their room, only to see Reed Van Kamp lying sprawled out facedown on the carpet.

"Hello, Dormouse," Evan murmured, tripping lightly over to Reed to help him up.

"What are you doing?" Ethan continued, brushing Reed off and smoothing down the wrinkles in his blazer.

Reed blushed fiercely, his pink cheeks clashing beautifully with his strawberry blond curls. The twins shot knowing looks at each other over his head, and quickly pulled him into their room.

"Wait!" Reed yelped. "I have to get back… Shane…" Reed stopped as he took in the sight before him.

Every available surface was covered in Nerf guns, and ammo. There were literally enough weapons in the room to give everyone in Windsor at least two, and some people would have to pack three.

"What are you guys _doing_?" Reed squealed, his eyes roaming over the guns. "There's enough ammunition here…"

"To take out both Stuart and Hanover!" The twins announced gleefully.

Reed looked at both boys as though they were insane, which, he was guessing, they probably were.

"Papa sent them to us," Ethan said, a chipper tone to his voice.

"He said we've been so good lately, by not getting caught for anything we've done," Evan continued; both boys looked at each other slightly guiltily.

"That he wanted to reward us, and asked us what we'd like to have!" Finished Ethan, and bright grins covered their faces once again.

"And _this _is what you picked?" Reed gestured to the large cache of weapons, and sighed softly. "Your parents are rich, even richer than _mine_, and all you asked for were some Nerf guns? Wow…" Passing his hand over his face, Reed turned to leave the room, stumbling softly over the edge of the carpet.

Before Reed could leave, Shane showed up, with Kurt, Blaine, Dwight, Wes, David and Charlie, all with huge smiles on their faces. They looked around the room, taking in all of the Nerf guns and ammo.

"Wow, guys…" Wes whispered. "This _rocks_!" He ended, shouting. Turning slightly, he high-fived David, throwing a huge grin at everyone in the room.

The Tweedles grinned back, and passed out the guns. As more Windsors came in, eventually all of the guns were held at the ready.

"Gentlemen," Ethan called.

"Today marks the start of a great day for the lovely house of Windsor!" Evan shouted enthusiastically.

"Now let's get them!" Evan and Ethan shouted together, and all of the Windsors swarmed out of the house, headed towards he Stuart dormitory, and into the heat of battle.


	2. The World According to Us

I believe the Tweedles would be a HUGE distraction, to anyone trying to get any work done. So here's Kurt, being distracted! XD

* * *

><p>Kurt literally had <em>no idea <em>why he put up with them. They were loud, they were obnoxious, they never allowed him to get his homework done. Which is what he was supposed to be doing at this very moment, while the Tweedles danced circles around him, singing along to the All-American Rejects' song, Dirty Little Secret.

Shaking his head softly, he tried to focus more on his homework, which was a five page essay on whether or not the government should raise or lower the legal age for getting a drivers licence, with full descriptions why and references. Kurt huffed softly at the paper, his concentration beginning to flee as the next song came on.

"I'm a Barbie girl!" Ethan sang as loudly as he could, focussing on Kurt and making the countertenor crack a smile.

"In my Barbie world!" Evan sang along, flashing a huge grin at his brother, grabbing Kurt's arm and lifting him, protesting, from the chair.

"Guys, seriously, I have homework to do. It's not gonna do itself!" Kurt had to struggle to make himself heard over the song, because as he spoke, Ethan reached over and slowly turned up the volume on him.

Walking over to the boom box, Kurt pressed stop, just as Barbie advised "You could touch, you could play".

Shaking his head again, he pushed the boom box into Evan's arms, grabbed each Tweedle by the shoulder, and led them both from the room.

As they stood outside the door, grinning madly at him, he fought the urge to beat them with a foam bat, and turned back to his desk, shutting the door behind him.

The door cracked open just a touch, as the Tweedles leaned in very carefully, looking to avoid any flying objects.

"We'll come back later, Alice," Chirped Evan, his grin overwhelming his whole face.

"Yes, and then we _have_ to sing Backward by Rascal Flatts! You'll love it!" Ethan laughed uproariously as the twins dodged a flurry of Nerf bullets sent their way, and finally closed the door. Their echoing footsteps in the hallway indicated they finally really were gone.

Nope. Kurt had _NO IDEA _why he put up with those two.

But he was glad he did.


	3. Best Sleepover Ever

What happens when the Twins show up at Kurt's house, after he's planned a sleepover with the girls of New Directions? Well, it could go something like this:

* * *

><p>"Talking flowers!" Evan and Ethan Brightman jumped up from where they lay sprawled on Kurt's couch. They were currently visiting Kurt and his family, charming the pants off of Carole, pranking Finn, and generally being a nuisance to Burt, who glared and grinned in turns.<p>

They sprinted over to where the girls of New Directions were taking off their winter jackets and hanging them in the closet, grinning happily at the sights before them.

Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Quinn stood in the hallway, their eyes growing round at the sight of a pair of delightfully handsome twins staring back.

Kurt's laugh tinkled from the kitchen, where he was getting snacks for their movie marathon in the basement.

"Be nice, Tweedles! Don't scare them off before we actually get a chance to visit, okay?"

The Tweedles' faces just dropped in feigned shock.

"Would we do that?" Ethan stage whispered to his brother, making Tina and Quinn giggle.

"I suppose we could," Returned Evan. "But why? When we have such _lovely_ talking flowers to play with!" This time Mercedes joined in with Tina and Quinn's giggles, and Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

Smiling devilishly at Quinn and Tina, Ethan held out his arms akimbo, offering to let the girls each slide an arm through his, only to escort them downstairs.

Smiling a slightly less devilish grin at Mercedes and Rachel, Evan offered _his_ arms in the same manner. Mercedes automatically took one arm, but Rachel hesitated.

"It's okay, beautiful talking flower," Evan murmured softly. "You don't have to hold on to me if you don't want to…" But the look in his eyes was so pathetic that Rachel laughed softly and twined her arm with his.

He led the two girls downstairs, with a very confused Kurt following behind.

Quinn and Tina had already claimed spots on the bed, laying face down on either side of a _very_ happy Ethan. His elbows were in front of him on the bed, his chin resting on his hands. They were chatting quietly, waiting for the others to come down.

As Evan, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt came downstairs, Ethan turned and gave his brother a huge grin, as if to say _ha ha, I got the bed, you have to sit on the floor!_

Evan huffed softly, but escorted the ladies to the couch, making sure to sit right in front of Ethan, so he couldn't see over his brother's tall blond head.

"Hey!" Ethan protested, knowing exactly what his brother was doing. "Eth, now I can't see!"

"Oh, it that right? Oh dear," Ethan pretended to sympathise.

Kurt shook his head and laughed, knowing exactly what the twins were up to.

"Okay guys, why don't we move the couch out of the way, and make a huge nest on the floor. That way _everyone_ will be able to see, and _no one_ gets left out." Kurt compromised.

All four girls, _plus _Kurt, squealed just a little bit when the Tweedles both jumped up at the same time, hurrying over to the couch to move it out of the way.

Standing to the side, Mercedes and Rachel grinned at each other, then at Tina and Quinn, who were both still sitting on the bed. Mercedes and Rachel climbed on the bed with Tina and Quinn, and there was barely any room left. Kurt managed to snuggle in beside Quinn, and they all stared at the Tweedles while they waited for them to turn around and see.

The Tweedles finally placed the couch against the wall, turned and gasped.

"_NOT FAIR!_" Both Tweedles yelped, as they saw all five of the others on the bed. Then they looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and made to launch themselves onto the bed too, whether there was room or not.

All seven teenagers burst out laughing. Kurt jumped up to grab the corn chips he had brought downstairs, and the juice jug he had asked Rachel to carry down, and started to pour.

The Tweedles began ripping the blankets off Kurt's bed and laying them down on the floor, making a very nice, large nest for them all to cuddle up in.

Mercedes went to the linen closet and pulled out more blankets, and a ton of pillows. By the time they were finished making the nest, it had taken over almost all of the floor space.

As they began arranging themselves on the blankets, making sure they had room to see, Ethan whispered to Evan: "So, us, Alice, and a room full of Talking Flowers."

"Yeah," Evan replied, a twinkle in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"Best. Sleepover. Ever." They quietly chanted together, then faced back to the screen as Kurt started the movie "Rent".

No one cared who was cuddling with whom. They were all comfortable, happy and together.


	4. Find Me

So my LOVELY reader, Gred And Forge's Girl, requested an actual prompt for me, and I was so pleased with the idea, I went ahead and made it as quick as I could. It's based on this quote from Mama CP's **Dalton**, when Wes says: "Official record was fourteen minutes. And that was forced. We were in a big crowd and we lost Ethan somewhere. We thought Evan was going to go ballistic after the tenth minute. He and Ethan must have some kind of radar in there because at some point, he just started running towards a particular direction and there Ethan was."

This is how that scene played out in my head, so I thought you'd like it too!

As always, I don't own Glee or Dalton. I rent. XD

* * *

><p>Evan Brightman looked around him, his infectious grin mirrored by his friends Wes and David. Looking behind him, his eyes widened, and the grin slipped from his face.<p>

"Where's Ethan?"

Wes blinked, turning his head back and forth, much like an owl, searching the surrounding area.

The Tweedles and Wes and David were currently enjoying the luxuries of a carnival that had invaded Westerville for a few days, over the Labour Day Weekend. Apparently, a whole lot of others had the same idea; the carnival grounds were packed solid.

Twisting his head around fervently, Evan's ice blue eyes searched frantically for his brother.

Wes grabbed on to Evan's arm, forcing him to stay with them and not go dashing off in a desperate search for his twin.

"We have to stick together, Ev," Wes reminded Evan calmly, although his and David's eyes were still searching the immediate area for their friend.

David grabbed on to Evan's other arm, and together they led him through the throng of people. Ducking into a space beside a stall, David pulled out his cell phone and texted the missing twin.

Hey, where did you go? – D

They waited almost five full minutes for a reply, but none was forthcoming.

Eight minutes had now passed, with no sign of the missing Tweedle, and Evan was beginning to panic. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, and his breath was coming in laboured pants, as his lungs refused to fill properly with oxygen.

Wes forced Evan's head down, making him take deep breaths to calm himself. As he was bent over, Evan's mind started to swim, and he could see things that weren't really there.

There was a ride, the Zipper, or something; Ethan was standing beside the line, looking lost and forlorn. He was looking back and forth, as though searching the crowd for something that was missing. He looked ready to cry.

Evan bolted upright, his head clearing immediately. He searched around, and located the Zipper ride, at the other end of the park. There were a lot of people between them, but he dashed out into the sea of humanity all the same.

He had to get to his brother.

Wes gave a shout, and followed in hot pursuit, David on his heels. Evan dodged little old ladies, women with kids in strollers, teenage punks looking for a fight, and a couple of men who laughed when they saw him run past. He didn't care.

He approached the Zipper, and there, standing right where he had seen him, was Ethan, his brother, his confidante, his best friend, his _life_.

Letting out a soft sob, Ethan rushed towards him, and they embraced. The tears finally began flowing, now that the crisis had been averted, that they had finally located each other.

Wes came up quietly behind him, a look of disbelief on his face, as David strode up as well, panting from the run.

"I can't believe you found him in this mess of people! And you zeroed in on him like you _knew_ where he was, even though you were panicking!" Wes was confused, so naturally his voice was a little louder than it normally was. David looked at the twins, and gave a small smile.

"You okay, man?" He asked Ethan gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, letting his other hand fall naturally to Evan's.

"Yeah," Ethan's voice shook, as he attempted to gain control over his emotions. He stared at his brother, a slight look of wonder and worry gracing his clear blue eyes. He whispered softly to Evan.

"Did you…?" His searched his brother's eyes fervently.

"Yeah, I saw it," Evan muttered back, his forehead resting against Ethan's in relief. "I saw you. You were here. I knew you would be if I searched for you. It was the same as when we were kids and we could never play hide and seek together. We would always be able to find the other." Evan gave a huge sigh, and hugged his brother one last time before releasing most of him.

He did keep his hand in his brothers', however. He wasn't about to lose him again. Not today.

Smiling softly at each other, they each took the hand of one of their friends, and together they led them off to another part of the carnival. Now that they were back together, they were going to enjoy themselves.

Especially as they tried to think of which rides would be best suited to making their friends puke their guts out.

After all, what else was a carnival for?


	5. The Perfect Prefect

Here. Have a little fluff. I'm so tired tonight, that this was the best I could come up with. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Evan Brightman pulled a pair of bright blue Ray Ban sunglasses over his ice blue eyes, as he appeared in the doorway to the private jet he shared with his brother Ethan. Said brother appeared right behind him, pulling on his own pair of green sunglasses.<p>

As the boys sprinted down the stairs, a wild-eyed Dwight appeared out of the inside, followed by most of the Windsor boys.

They all trudged down the stairs after the Tweedles, everyone laughing but Dwight.

"It's not funny, you guys!" Dwight whined.

"Awww, come on Dwight," Wes chuckled. "It _was_ funny, from our perspective!"

"Shoving an ice cube down my back while still in flight is _never_ a good idea! Be thankful I didn't bring my crossbow!" Dwight grumped some more.

"We're sorry, White Knight," Evan snickered softly.

"We just wanted to show you the view," Ethan chuckled, knowing exactly how badly Dwight was afraid of flying.

All together, they made their way to the limousine, Evan and Ethan followed by Dwight, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Shane and Charlie. Charlie was still kind of confused about why he'd been invited along, to wherever the Tweedles had been going.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" He asked plaintively.

The twins laughed outright, Reed snickered quietly, and the rest of the Windsors just grinned.

"Because someone needs to baby-sit these doofuses, and it can't always be me!" Wes replied quickly, earning himself a groan from the prefect.

"Why _me_, though?" Charlie ran his hand over his eyes, his head starting to pound, just a little bit.

"Relax, Chaz," Ethan laughed.

"We didn't bring you to baby-sit," Evan giggled softly.

"You're here because we genuinely like and respect you, and thought you'd get a kick out of this!" Blaine smiled at Charlie, explaining. "And also because we figured we owed it to you for having put you in the hospital for a few months." He added sheepishly.

Charlie just grinned at Blaine, shook his head and looked out the window.

"So where exactly am I? I know we can't have gone far, because we weren't up for very long, but which way did we go?" He asked.

The twins grinned at each other, and announced:

"_HELLO NEWPORT!"_ They shouted, using jazz hands to increase the excitement.

Shane coughed.

Blaine blinked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be rude, here, boys," Kurt said archly. "But _Newport_? _REALLY_?"

The Tweedles looked at each other with twin Cheshire grins, and both replied at the same time, "Just trust us!"

The boys in the car just shook their heads, and began chatting quietly amongst one another.

"Do you think they've finally gone off their rocker?" Wes muttered to David and Charlie. The former nodded his head, while the latter scowled out the window.

"Newport. I can't believe they brought us to _Newport_!" Kurt murmured to Blaine, who cuddled Kurt close to him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and nuzzling his neck, providing a much-needed distraction.

"I've never been to Newport," Reed whispered to Shane, who grinned softly at him. He tousled Reed's hair gently, and together they looked out the window, with Shane pointing out various interesting buildings.

"Would you turn around and drive us back to the airport if I asked really, really nicely?" Dwight asked the driver, who chuckled softly and shook his head. Dwight muttered something under his breath, sounding quite like a swear, and turned away, his eyes roaming over the boys resting comfortably in he back of the limo.

All of a sudden, the Tweedles announced that they had arrived. The limousine pulled up to the front of a very large building that read: Newport Aquarium.

"Oh my God!" Wes was flabbergasted. He looked around at the other boys, who all had similar looks of wonder on their faces.

"See, over the past several weeks, we've been asking a series of unusual questions to most of you." Evan began, as they all stepped from the car to the entrance of the Aquarium.

"We worded them in silly ways, to throw you off the track," Ethan supplied helpfully.

"We hope you like it!" They announced together.

"What? You bought us the Aquarium?" Kurt was extremely sceptical about this. He was pretty sure no one could own an Aquarium outright like that.

"Nah," Ethan scoffed. "That would be silly."

"We just rented it for the day. It's all ours!" Evan announced proudly.

"Wait. You rented an entire Aquarium, for the day, just for us?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Actually," Evan smirked.

"It was for Chaz over here," Ethan wore an identical smirk to Evan, and they both turned to a bright red, blushing Charlie.

"How did you guys remember? I've been hoping no one would," He almost whimpered.

Wes, David and the others exchanged confused looks. Only Reed seemed to be knowledgeable. Or at least, he didn't look as confused as the others.

"Wait. None of _you_ guys knew today was Chaz's birthday?" Reed looked around timidly, earning a gasp from the others, and a cough from Charlie.

"I thought Chaz's birthday was… oh shit. That's today, isn't it?" Wes looked rapidly at David, sharing a frantic glance.

"Not to worry, Windsors!" Evan announced.

"We have _everything_ covered!" Ethan finished, throwing open the door grandly, holding it for everyone to go through before following himself.

Inside, all of the boys gasped except the Tweedles, as the room was done up for a kids birthday party.

Smirking at each other, each of the Tweedles took one of the paper party hats and attempted to place it on someone's head, Evan choosing Charlie, naturally, and Ethan, for reasons unbeknownst to the others, chose Dwight.

Charlie backed away from Evan, silently pleading no, and Dwight grabbed his trusty holy water sprayer, dousing Ethan before he managed to strap the party hat to his head.

Laughing madly, the Tweedles chased the others around the room, Wes and David ducking laughingly into a corner, Reed helping Shane on with his party hat, and Kurt adamantly refusing to put his on because it simply would not go with the outfit he had worn that morning.

Finally they all calmed down, when a lovely young woman named Jessie showed up, looking mildly confused as she took in the ages of the ten young men in the room.

"I was told this was going to be a group of youngsters," She accused.

"We can be youngsters," Evan bounced up to her, and took her left hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"We can act like complete imbeciles, if you want us to," Ethan added happily, bouncing over and shaking her right hand.

"That's quite… alright, actually," Jessie stuttered, the handshakes making her whole body wiggle. She removed her hands from their grip so that she could catch her hat, which was sliding from her head. She read from a small piece of paper in her pocket and looked around at the boys.

"So, which one of you is Charlie?"

The twins bounced over to him, pushing a beet red Charlie to the fore of the group. Everyone in the room was now grinning madly except him.

Jessie chuckled.

"Well, your friends have signed you up for everything! We'll start with a look around the Rainforest gallery, we'll wander through the coral reef and jellyfish galleries, we'll go pet and touch some of the animals, like the penguins and some fish, and then we've got you all set up for an overnight in the Amazon gallery!" She walked off, making sure all the boys were following.

As they wandered along behind everyone else, Evan and Ethan shared a quick smile. They pulled their identical digital cameras from their pockets, and followed the rest of the boys, who all seemed incredibly intrigued by the fish, coral and mammals around them.

"Chaz will never forget this birthday," Evan whispered softly, taking a picture of an entranced Charlie, staring at a shark through glass.

"Wait until he gets a load of the presents in the Amazon room," Ethan smirked, taking a picture of Dwight making a face at a Moray eel, lounging at the bottom of a tank.

"Thanks, guys," Blaine whispered from behind them. They turned to look at him, eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"I know we don't give you guys much credit, but you always come through when someone needs you. Look at him," Blaine gestured to the amazed prefect, who was currently holding a bright red and green Lorikeet, and smiling like the sun.

The twins raised their cameras as one and took a picture of the perfect moment.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a really long time, and you guys did that!" Blaine clapped each of the Tweedles on the shoulder, his grin infecting both of them, and they smiled back at him.

"It was the least we could do," Ethan whispered back to Blaine, and his brother nodded gently.

"We really didn't mean to put him in the hospital," Evan murmured. "And when he said something in class about having never been to an Aquarium before, we decided then and there he needed to have that experience." Evan smiled and took a picture of Reed standing perfectly still, while a green Lorikeet perched in his curls, looking at Shane who was trying to get it off.

The boys snickered.

Yup. Charlie would never forget this birthday. They would make sure of it!


	6. Just Breathe

Sorry to all who have been waiting for me to update this drabbles fic. I've been on vacay, and although I've been writing, it hasn't been fic. More of a Bio, for myself. And I apologise profusely for this drabble. I literally felt everything that happened. I breathed with them. I felt the blood flow away. And I sobbed with them. God help me. Someone help me. Because I don't think this is good for me to write like this. And yet I simply cannot stop.

* * *

><p>Evan's eyes slowly closed, his breathing becoming ragged, shallow, and his heart beating slower and slower as it pumped out the remaining bit of blood in his body<p>

Ethan clutched his twin, his tears leaking down, covering the face of his only brother, his best friend, his _life_.

"Don't you do it," Ethan sobbed, looking deeply into the icy blue eyes that usually mirrored his own, but now was contorted and smothered in pain. "Don't you _dare_ leave me," He clutched Evan closer, his heart hammering away in his chest as he felt the life force ebb quickly from his sibling.

"Eth," Evan choked, his words faint and slurred with pain.

"Shhh, don't talk," Ethan whispered, wishing and praying to every god, every religion, every unknown out there to save his brother.

"I have to," A blood bubble appeared at the side of Evan's mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his blood-stained lips.

"You have to… know…" Evan took a shuddering breath, his eyes rolling back in his head, and his face tilting upward to whisper to his brother.

"I… Love… You…" Ethan buried his face in his brother's chest, pulling the injured boy closer, so close as to be in his lap, holding on with every breath of his body, waiting for the next breath to catch in his twin's lungs.

He held his breath for nearly ten seconds, waiting for his brother to breathe. When he finally shuddered, his lungs filling painfully, his brother breathed too. In tandem, they breathed together, softly, harshly, in, out, together, always.

As they lay there, the Windsor boys gathered around, some in panic, some already grieving, some numb with shock and denial.

Reed's head was bowed, silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the brothers breathing. Shane held him close, not knowing what to do to relieve the hurt.

Wes and David clung to one another, soft sobs wracking their bodies, as they held tight as though to a lifeline.

Blaine stroked Kurt's back, as the taller boy sobbed desperately into Blaine's collar, his grief apparent with every jerk of his usually so-controlled body. Blaine's eyes were red-rimmed and shiny, but the tears had yet to flow.

Logan and Julian stood a few paces away, tears flowing as they held each other close. They might not have been ready to admit that they loved one another, but each of them knew it, as did the Windsors.

Sirens sounded in the distance, coming ever closer, fading a bit then becoming louder again as the reverberations sounded off the trees and buildings.

And the boys breathed in tandem.

Reed began to breathe with them, slowly, deliberately, and Shane took it up a few seconds later. They breathed for one another. They breathed for the boy laying prostrate on the ground. They breathed for the boy, holding his dying brother in his arms.

And they breathed in tandem.

Wes and David took up the challenge, slowing down their breaths, following the rising and falling chests of the boys on the ground.

Blaine and Kurt knelt beside the twins, adding their deep breathing to the mix, following the efforts of the others to keep the dying boy breathing.

Logan and Julian wandered over, curious as to what the boys were doing. Understanding instinctively that this was to try and help save Evan, they leaned closer, joining the circle of friends who surrounded the twins, and reduced their breathing to almost non-existent.

As the ambulance pulled up, and the paramedics rushed up, they noted the boys all breathing. In tandem. Together.

The paramedic was later heard to comment:

"It was the strangest thing ever. It was as if the combined focus of these young men were willing this boy to live. That none dared to break the breathing until we were certain the boy was going to live. I don't feel like I did anything there. It was them. It was all them."

* * *

><p>Again, I apologise for this fic. I re-read it, just now as I was posting it, and the rain on my face is like a monsoon. I'm so sorry, guys. I promise to do better next time.<p> 


	7. Respite

Hi all! So I wrote this on my 10 hour bus ride home yesterday. Actually it was written in two hours, because that's how long my battery lasts. XD I can't get the idea of the twins doing a mentoring program out of my head, so I decided to write it. I know it features more of Kurt than the Tweedles, but I'm going to make up for that a little later. Thanks for sticking around with me, guys! You know I love you all!

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on guys," Evan Brightman smiled as he entered the tall building, followed by his brother and his friends.<p>

"Yeah, you know, we do this every week," Ethan Brightman added, flashing a brilliant smile at his brother. "The least you can do is come once, and join us!"

A groan escaped Wes Hughes' lips, as he glanced over at David Sullivan.

"Please spare us the details," David whined. "I have no intention of ever having kids; they smell, they puke, they whine,"

"Kind of like you right now?" Kurt Hummel interrupted, earning a quick laugh from everyone except Wes and David.

"If you really don't want to be here, why did you agree to come?" Blaine Anderson asked, his eyebrow quirking in query.

"I came because David said he was going," Wes replied, at the same time that David said "Because Wes was going,". This earned another laugh from all involved, including the two sheepish boys involved.

"Well, I think you guys will enjoy it," Evan replied, scanning the currently empty classroom for signs of life.

"Yeah," Ethan added. "These kids are so cute, I wish we had more time to spend with them." He nodded together with his brother, emphasising their enjoyment.

"Tweedles!" Came a yell from the doorway. Suddenly the Windsor boys were surrounded by several children, boys and girls.

"Did you bring us anything?" A boy asked with a huge grin, his bright white teeth contrasting against the olive tone of his skin.

"No Marcus, not this time," Ethan replied, grinning fondly.

"But we did bring you some new friends to play with," Evan added, spreading his arms wide to encompass the Windsors, who stood grinning at the back of the classroom.

"Yay!" And the group was quickly surrounded by a group of the most energetic kids they had ever met.

Before long, all the Windsors were occupied with the kids. Wes and David were conned into a very long game of hide and seek.

Dwight was adopted by some kids who loved ghost stories, and they brought him to one side of the room to get him to tell them the scariest stories he could think of.

Reed found a group of little artists, and spent time making pictures with them at the art centre, while Shane played tag with some more.

Blaine was roped into a skipping game with several of the littlest girls, and he chuckled contentedly as they made up songs about him.

Evan and Ethan had disappeared, off to talk to the teachers, and Kurt was left watching from the sidelines. He noticed a small girl off to one side, clutching a book to her chest, looking longingly towards the other girls skipping.

He slowly wandered up to her, looking down as he studied her features. She really was tiny, delicate; with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She reminded him of a very timid, very young Rachel Berry.

"Hi," He murmured softly, and she jumped a bit. She sidled away from him, a terrified look in her eyes as she watched him warily. Okay, he thought to himself. Go slowly.

"Nice book," he added, reading the title. "What's it about?"

The girl mumbled softly, her voice melodic but unintelligible. Her eyes cast down to the floor, as her cheeks coloured.

Kurt kneeled down to the floor, his designer jeans be damned. He was going to befriend this girl, regardless of the consequences to his wardrobe.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't hear what you said. Can you say it again?" Kurt looked kindly at the girl, his open and honest eyes offering comfort and support, at least that's what he hoped.

"It's about unicorns." The girls' voice was beautiful, and when she enunciated her words, she spoke well, Kurt couldn't help thinking to himself.

"Wow, unicorns? Kurt offered a gentle smile. "I like cats, myself. When I was younger I pretended I had a cat as a friend. Well, actually, he was a panther. He came everywhere with me, even to school," Kurt could see that she was starting to like him, if the soft, small smile on her face was any indication.

"I do that," She replied gently. "I read about my unicorn in a book. His name is Gaudior, and he can fly. He takes me away when the bad things happen." She snapped her mouth closed, her eyes going wide, and she clutched her book closer to herself. Kurt had to swallow harshly to stop himself from starting to cry. This kid was terrified of doing or saying the wrong thing. He felt horrible for her.

"Exactly! That's what my friend did when I was little too. When I grew up a bit, I didn't need him as much, so he left me. But I will always remember him."

The girl nodded softly.

"They do that," She said quietly, her head hanging down. "Even imaginary friends leave you. No one ever stays," A soft sniffle from the girl nearly broke Kurt's heart.

"Hey, don't say that," Kurt spoke gently but firmly. "I'll be here. I'll keep coming back until you don't need me anymore, okay? I can be like, what was his name? Gaudior?" The girl nodded, her sniffles slowly abating.

"Will you really? You'll stay as long as I need you?" Kurt nodded, resolved to keep coming until he was in his late twenties if he had to, if only to be the one stable thing in this poor child's life.

"What's your name?" Kurt finally asked, as though only just now realising he had no idea what this child's name was.

"Amber," she replied. "That's what my mommy called me. Before she died." Now Kurt's heart really did break. He had something in common with Amber, a mother who had passed away when they were little.

"Do you know, my mom died when I was little too," Kurt admitted, and Amber looked at Kurt in horror.

"Did you have to stay with your uncle and get hit like me?" Kurt shook his head softly, forcing himself to look into Amber's big brown eyes.

"No. My dad was there for me. He was a great dad. He did everything with me, even the stuff that my mom was supposed to do. He loved me, no matter what I did or said." Kurt looked thoughtful, mulling over his life, as he reminisced to this child who seemed to be able to draw every emotion and thought from his head.

"Oh." Amber looked at the floor again. "I never had a daddy. Mommy said he was a bad man. He hurt her when I was in her tummy, and he went to jail. So I guess I have one, somewhere, but I don't know who he is." She looked as thoughtful as Kurt, and sighing softly, she sat down on the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she looked at him with curiosity.

"Will you read to me? My mommy used to read to me, but no one has for a really long time. I can help you with the hard words," She offered, and Kurt felt his heart melt. She had been in his life for less than half an hour, and he already loved this little girl. He nodded softly, crossing his legs on the floor and scooting closer to her.

"Okay, but you definitely have to help me with the hard words," Kurt intoned solemnly. Amber nodded just as solemnly, and they began to read together.

Neither one of them noticed the other kids or teens all looking at them. They were being watched, but for different reasons.

"She's never spoken before," A boy named Andrew told Wes and David, as he stared at Amber and Kurt reading together. "She's been here for three years, and she's never said a word. Not to _anybody_."

Evan and Ethan had returned to the room while Kurt was making friends with Amber, and their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in surprise. They had been trying to break through Amber's shell since they began coming here, a few months ago.

An older girl named Alyssa came up to them, placing her hands in theirs'. Looking down, they smiled in unison, a smile she returned.

"It's about time she found a friend," Alyssa whispered, trying to avoid disturbing the scene in front of them.

She released their hands, and slipped close to Kurt and Amber, sitting quietly down to listen to the story. Several of the other kids followed her example, and within minutes everyone was sitting around Kurt, listening to the story about the unicorns. Amber had climbed up onto Kurt's lap, and was dutifully pointing out big words and showing him how she could sound them out.

The teachers stood at the back of the group, along with a couple of Windsors. The others had opted to sit on the floor with the kids, everyone listening quietly while Kurt finished that story and began another one.

When it was time for the Windsors to leave, there were several children who cried, wanting them to stay. They promised to return, even Wes and David.

And they did. Every week until they graduated.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking I wanna go further with this. I like the dynamic between Kurt and Amber, and I want to see more of them. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Misdirections

**I am totally not happy with this. It started out as such a good idea! But I bombed the ending. I've been sick for a couple of days, so maybe that's why I couldn't come up with anything good. Idek. Sorry guys. I hope to make it up to you when I get better.**

* * *

><p>Reed Van Kamp bounced out of the limousine, his head twisting and turning, looking for his favourite movie star. Not seeing anyone yet, he glanced back to his friends, as they slowly emerged from the limo.<p>

Dwight, Shane, Blaine, Kurt and the Tweedles emerged, blinking in the hot California sunlight.

Together they wandered onto the lot, the seven of them twirling around as they took in the sets, cars, and other things found on the movie lot. Then someone finally appeared in their line of sight.

"Clark!" Reed called, his voice high with excitement. "Clark! Over here!"

Clark Sawyer smiled as he made his way around a couple of production assistants, to end up next to his little stepbrother.

"Hey, Reed!" His voice was smooth and clear, and although you couldn't tell from his voice, he was pretty excited to have his stepbrother and his friends here on the set of Something Damaged. Clark had an entire day planned out, with visits from all the other actors, some behind-the-scenes tours, and supper at one of Clark's favourite restaurants.

Reed reached over and hugged his stepbrother, earning himself a tight squeeze in return.

"So, come on, I wanna show you and your friends around!" Clark grinned, his blond hair ruffled by the warm wind.

Together they made their way through the set lots. The limousine had pulled up near the main entrance, and they had to walk through a couple of lots to reach the set of Something Damaged.

"Oh my goodness," Kurt whispered frantically. "Is that who I think it is?" As one each of the others turned to look, as a few familiar faces came around a building. They were from a show on TV that portrayed a glee club.

The twins automatically bounced over to the celebrities, grinning hugely as they introduced themselves and their friends.

"Hello pretty Talking Flowers!" they chirped.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all," Said the pretty brunette. "I'm Lea, this is Kevin, Cory, Dianna, Amber and Darren." She pointed out all of her cast mates, ending with a curly-haired boy that resembled Blaine.

Blaine and Darren stared at one another for a few moments, then the rest of their friends caught the resemblance. Reed gasped softly, the twins chuckled, and Lea and Dianna exchanged a confused glance.

"Wow," Darren commented, his face lit up like the fourth of July. "This is _really_ cool!" And he grinned, the gesture echoing the smile that graced Blaine's face. They shook hands carefully, then Darren threw his arms around Blaine in a huge, friendly hug.

As Darren pulled back, the expression of disbelief on Blaine's face was apparent, even though he was grinning madly.

"I can't believe how similar you are to me," Blaine peered curiously at Darren, his face flushed with excitement. "I'd swear we were twins or something except I have it on good authority I'm an only child!"

"Really?" Darren asked. "I have a brother, myself. He's in a band! The Freelance Whales; ever heard of them?" Blaine shook his head softly. "That's okay, I can introduce you to their music later. For now, what are you and your friends up to?" The cast of Glee looked toward the Windsors and Clark expectantly.

"I was going to show them around the Something Damaged lot," Clark said. "Then we were going out to dinner. Care to join us?" He offered.

Kevin shook his head, and so did Cory.

"Unfortunately, we already promised Mark and Harry we'd be going to dinner with them, but go on," Kevin said, ushering Darren and the girls towards the teens. "We'll see you guys tomorrow! And it was great meeting you all," He and Cory waved to the others, as they moved away.

"All right, shall we go check out the Something Damaged lot? Maybe we'll see Julian," Clark smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine grimaced, and Evan and Ethan exchanged high fives. Lea looked at them curiously.

"And why would encountering Julian Larson be a problem?" She asked. "He's always been civil to us," Dianna added, nodding her head in time with Lea.

"We go to school with Julian," Blaine offered. "He's not exactly what we would consider a good friend. He's not a bad person," he hastened to add. "Just doesn't really fit in with the rest of our little group." He finished lamely, earning him a sympathetic look from Darren.

"Man, that sucks," Darren sighed softly. "Why can't we all just get along?" Blaine nodded; that was his exact feeling.

Together they made their way to the Something Damaged lot, getting to meet the cast and some of the crew, including the director and producer of the show.

Afterward, they spent some time at the restaurant, chatting away and laughing and having a ball.

Darren exchanged numbers with Blaine, so they could get together every so often, Evan and Ethan exchanged numbers with Lea and Dianna, and Kurt really seemed to hit it off with Amber, so they exchanged numbers as well.

In all, it had been an awesome day, with lots of fun had by all.


	9. Too Hot

Well, I promised Timberstar that I would create another Tweedles drabble for them, so here it is! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life stuff happens, even when you wish it would just all go away. Today was kind of warm, so I wrote this! Enjoy guys!

* * *

><p>The day was hot. The thermometer read over a hundred ten degrees in the shade. The heat waves rose from the asphalt, and nothing moved. Most of the Windsor boys were laying in the shade of the old elm tree that shaded the lawn in front of Windsor House. There were no children out running around, no dogs barking at mailmen, no couples out enjoying the sun. It was simply far too hot for any of that nonsense.<p>

Which was why Reed was astounded to see the Tweedles emerge from Windsor house dressed in heavy winter wear. Black turtlenecks, jeans and trench coats covered each of their bodies. Reed panted in sympathy at the hot ensemble. Kurt shook his head. And the rest of the Windsors simply lay there, too hot to exclaim or make any kind of fuss.

The twins stopped in front of the rest of the group, their eyes roaming over them in wonder. They chanced a glance at each other, and both nodded at the same time.

"UP!" They yelled together, scaring the devil out of most of the boys. Dwight actually jumped up, holding his holy water sprayer out and looking fervently around for his attacker.

"Get up, you guys! We have things to do today!" Evan shouted playfully, nudging Blaine's leg and causing the other boy to groan in denial.

"Nuh uh," Blaine commented, his head remaining on his arms, pillowed in the grass. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of the boys trying to rouse the others.

"Come _on_," Ethan growled, shoving Wes roughly, trying to make them all move. No one wanted to play this silly Tweedle game, not today. It was too flipping hot.

"Bugger off, Evan, Ethan," David groaned, rolling over and away from Evan who had begun nudging him in the side with his boot-clad toes.

"Nope! You guys are gonna get up, or we're gonna get nasty," Evan grinned smirking at his brother. Ethan smirked back, and as one they pulled out a couple of water balloons from the assorted pockets of their trench coats. They began flinging them at people.

"Oooh," Kurt moaned, as the ice cold water burst over his neck and shoulders from a water balloon gone awry. He actually shivered in the coolness, after the heat that had consumed him all day. _Why the hell haven't we thought of this before_? Was all Kurt could think, before he deliberately stepped in front of Ethan, who had been trying to hit Dwight. A huge splash sounded, and Kurt looked down at his now thoroughly soaked chest.

"Hey!" Dwight's voice sounded petulant as he looked at Kurt in consternation. "That was _mine_…" All the Windsors laughed, and Evan pitched a water balloon at Dwight, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. He pitched forward, and all of a sudden rounded on Ethan, who was closer. Digging through Ethan's trench coat pockets, he located a water balloon, and pulled it out. He figured out how the balloons were being kept cold: the Twins had placed dry ice in their pockets before filling them with the water balloons! What a fabulous idea! Turning quickly, Dwight spotted Evan ducking around, throwing a balloon and hitting Reed, who squealed. He cocked his arm while Evan was preoccupied, and sent it straight towards Evan's head, laughing merrily as the balloon squelched its contents over Evan's shoulder, neck and torso.

Soon it was an all out war, with every Windsor converging on a Tweedle, removing the balloons from their pockets as quickly as they could. After about ten minutes, all the balloons had been popped, all the boys were soaked, and everyone was laughing and enjoying the cool-down.

"Okay, gentlemen," Ethan called out, his hands clapping together once. "I realise it's still a bit hot out, but I can't help that. Oh, wait. Yes I can!" He grabbed on to Blaine's hand, yanking him after him around the side of Windsor house. Evan grabbed Reed's hand, and followed his brother. All of the other Windsor's followed too, out of curiosity.

As they rounded the corner, all the boys stopped in awe. Blaine's jaw nearly hit the ground, and Wes and David looked at each other like they had died and gone to heaven. There, in the yard between the hedge garden and the fence, was snow.

Not just a little snow, either. Six snow machines had been set up, all faithfully being run by operators. It was truly a winter wonderland, and it was the middle of August!

David was the first to whoop, and he dashed out into the snow, jumping into it and ending up lying flat on his back as he began making a snow angel.

Reed smiled softly, and wandered over, making a snowball in his hands before rolling it all over the ground, creating a small snowman. He hadn't done this in _years_.

Kurt and Blaine linked hands, walking through the wonderland, exchanging small kisses and feeling the newly made snow flutter on their eyelashes and cheeks.

Wes and Dwight started a snowball fight, and eventually David got caught up in it as well.

"No _fair_," Dwight whined, as David and Wes ganged up to white wash him. But in the end he laughed and had just as much fun as the others. The twins watched from the sidelines, giggling when someone slipped on the snow or got hit with a well-thrown snowball.

"Should we tell them about the igloo we imported?" Ethan asked, stealing a glance at his brother. Evan shrugged.

"We could, but then where would the surprise be?" Evan answered.

In all, the Windsors had a blast that day, even if it was the hottest on record.


End file.
